Reunion at Midday
by TTY7
Summary: The Tokyo Settlement was a symbol that reflected the hatred in his heart right back at him-hatred for the childhood that was stolen from him, for the horrors he had been forced to witness, and for the death of his beloved younger sister, Nunnally Vi Britannia. (AU Three-shot based on a dream.)


A/N: So this idea came from a dream I had last night. For whatever reason I had a really long dream about a completely different plotline for Code Geass. That plotline is based around one idea. What if Lelouch and Nunnally would have been separated while under the custody of the Kururugi family? In other words, for seven years, Lelouch believes that his younger sister is dead. In this story he still becomes Zero thanks to C.C.'s interference in his life, but his rebellion is not as...bloody, perhaps? I don't know. Bear with me, I'm basing this story off a dream that's faded into subconscious memory. At any rate, Lelouch is in for a pleasant surprise later on in the story. As for what that surprise is, read the following chapter to find out.

Additional note: This is the first chapter of three. Because I have a lot of ongoing stories, I want this one to be very short, especially since I can't remember half of the dream its based on anymore.

Warnings: Little exposition is given here because...as I say whenever writing an AU work...ain't nobody got time for that. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

 **Chapter Themes (a.k.a. The songs I listened to while writing the chapter.)  
** With You~ Kotaro Nakagawa (from the Code Geass R1 vol. 2 original soundtrack)  
s-AVE~ Composed by Hiroyuki Sawano and performed by Aimer.

* * *

 _"Brothers, I do not consider myself yet to have taken hold of it. But one thing I do: Forgetting what is behind and straining toward what is ahead, I press on toward the goal to win the prize for which God has called me heavenward in Christ Jesus." Philippians 3:13-14_

* * *

 _Chapter 1~Daybreak_

The Tokyo Settlement was a symbol that reflected the hatred in his heart right back at him-hatred for the childhood that was stolen from him, for the horrors he had been forced to witness, and for the death of his beloved younger sister, Nunnally Vi Britannia. He had no real reason to keep on living and yet he did so. He continued to live because he knew that was what she would have wanted. She would have wanted him to live on and find happiness.

However, sometimes he wondered if he could be happy in a world without her in it. He would catch himself laughing and smiling and feel guilty because she couldn't laugh and smile along with him. Often he wondered if those few laughs and smiles he gave were even real or if they were just a fabrication, a way to sedate the agony screaming within. He didn't really know.

As dawn began to rise over the shinning city of bitterness and racism, Lelouch Vi Britannia, the exiled 17th heir to the Holy Britannian Empire, stood on the roof of the tallest building on Ashford Private Academy's illustrious campus. With the subtle, cool wind blowing through his dark hair, the young man stared out at the city that lay beyond the horizon in quiet sorrow.

For years he began each morning like this, waking up before the sun could rise to shower and get dressed for the day. Then, he would pick the lock to the back door of this building and climb all the way to the top. Once there, the teen would do a number of different things. Sometimes he would stand up on the ledge, the thought of jumping to his death in mind, though he never followed through. Other times he would simply bring a book up with him and read with a small flashlight until the sun rose fully, but on most occasions, Lelouch would stand with his arms folded on the ledge, neither contemplating suicide or losing himself in a book. Instead, he would lose himself in the beauty of the dark night transforming into the beautiful hues of daybreak and then to a cerulean sky filled with puffy clouds. From there he would go on about his day, skipping classes, hanging out with Rivalz, fending off Milly's schemes, and helping Shirley with her home economics classes.

Recently, events in his life had forced him to give up this routine, yet here he was, standing on the rooftop, staring over the city with an expression of sadness.

Suddenly, footsteps began to echo off the pavement a distance behind him. Lelouch didn't turn around.

"Good morning," he murmured halfheartedly, still captivated by the red glow that had fallen over the city.

The person did not answer, but Lelouch wasn't offended by it. He preferred the silence.

A woman with long lime-colored locks and eyes of liquid gold stood next to him now. She wore the Ashford uniform with her long hair hanging loosely behind her, the soft tresses fluttering about in the wind as she gazed at the city in silence along with him. For the first time since knowing the immortal witch, Lelouch found her presence comforting.

"It's her birthday today, C.C." he commented suddenly, his voice sounding distant to the woman's ears. "She would have been fifteen today."

"Is that so?" the woman known as C.C. asked. "I wonder what gift you would have bought for her. I imagine you would have been a doting brother, never giving the poor girl a break."

Lelouch scoffed, a smile in his voice when he replied, "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Hmm, it's strange."

"What's strange?" Lelouch questioned, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

C.C. lifted her gaze slightly then turned to look directly at him. "It's strange to think that a man like you lives on for the sake of the dead."

Lelouch knew her words should have offended him, but he couldn't muster the emotion. "I made a promise to her. She wanted the world to be a gentler place. She wanted people to live in peace with one another. Yes, true peace...not the fallacy the Britannian empire has created."

"Hence your rebellion, correct?"

"Correct," he answered, pondering briefly on the masked symbol he had become. "Zero's path is one stained in blood, but...the end result is what matters. You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty."

C.C. narrowed her gaze as he turned to look at the city again. "Are you certain of that? Are you sure that the path of blood is the only way?"

Her accomplice thought it over for a long moment, his eyes never leaving the settlement. "For another, perhaps. For me, this is the only path. As you know, I have other reasons aside from my promise that compel me inexorably. There is a truth I seek to find and...I suppose a part of me craves vengeance for what _that_ man subjected me and my sister to. She's dead because he sent the two of us to a country Britannia was on the brink of war with. That same man also allowed my mother to be killed, but for what reason I don't understand. These questions haunt me daily C.C., and the truth cannot be hidden from me any longer." Straightening his posture so that he was standing fully erect, he continued. "Accepting Geass from you has only accelerated what would have eventually come to pass. Then again...perhaps if you hadn't appeared, I would have committed suicide."

"Somehow I doubt it," C.C. answered, smirking at him. "You have too much fire within you to seek a death so meaningless."

Lelouch returned the expression. "That's an odd thing for a woman like you to say..." he stopped when her hand fell atop his. "C.C.?"

Her fingers slid through the spaces between his. "You have a reason for living, but you lack a reason to smile, Lelouch. That I find that to be...saddening."

The boy almost laughed, but felt that doing so would have been inappropriate. "Are you pitying me now?"

"No," she replied, her hand gently squeezing his. "Just observing an emotion I didn't know I could still feel." Amber irises lifted to the brightening sky. "Lately, you've helped me see the beauty that lies hidden in this world. Though the history of humankind is one of struggle, there is something breathtaking about the simple things. Watching the sun rise, or holding the hand of someone you love..." Chuckling softly, she let the sentence hang for a moment. Lelouch settled his gaze on her face as she laughed, taking in the more lighthearted expression with a small trace of joy in his heart.

"I think you've given me the gift of life again, Lelouch," C.C. continued, "A few days ago you told me that you were dead before we met. In body I may be immortal, but my heart...it was dead too. Funny how quickly things change."

Overhead the sun was beginning to make its appearance, casting its ethereal light over the waking city. "C.C., was that your wish before-to die?"

The immortal woman didn't answer, but she didn't need to. Lelouch heard the answer within the silence. With a soft intake of breath he withdrew his hand from hers then placed that same hand on her shoulder as he turned to walk away.

"I wonder what your wish is now," he murmured, his smirk from before still present on his face.

C.C.'s expression softened at his words. "When I figure it out, you'll be the first to know, warlock."

Lelouch scoffed at the nickname, his hand falling away from her shoulder as he marched toward the exit. "Very funny, witch."

The sun had risen fully now. Another day was beginning.

The exiled prince was an expert at predicting the patterns of his days. Even in recent times with his immersion into the role of Zero, Lelouch could easily anticipate the actions of the people around him and how those actions would affect him and his goal. He was so used to the routine of maintaining his double life now that he no longer felt he could be surprised by anything.

However, on this day, October 25th, 2017, he would come face to face with the greatest surprise of his life, one that would mend one wound inflicted on his heart. His years of enduring the pain of loneliness was about to pay off in the best way possible.

* * *

On the other end of the settlement

"Are you sure about this?"

Euphemia Li Britannia smiled as she quickly brushed through the strands of her long pink hair. "Of course I'm sure. Suzaku is already a student there." With a quick twirl to appraise her reflection, the bubbly princess let out a soft laugh. "Besides that, it took me over a month to convince big sister to let us enroll. I can't let you back out now."

"But..."

"Nope," Euphie cut in, wagging her index finger in the air before turning to face the younger girl sitting on the queen-sized bed behind her. "No excuses. I don't know why you're worried. Suzaku is very strong. If anyone tries anything, he'll protect us." She laughed again. "Cornelia practically assigned him as a temporary knight for me and there'll be other security around too, so quit worrying."

The girl sitting on the bed groaned, bowing her head of long sandy-brown hair. "That's not what I'm worried about, Euphie."

Euphie's smile faltered a bit before transforming into an expression of understanding. With slow steps she sat down on the bed next to the younger girl. "I see. You're worried about seeing _him_ again, aren't you."

"What if he doesn't recognize me? What if he _does_ recognize me?"

The older princess wrapped an arm around the younger girl's shoulders. "Listen, both of you thought that the other was dead. In a way...I think the fact that Suzaku and Lelouch ended up at the same school was some divine intervention so the two of you could finally be together again."

"I just...it's been so long and..."

Euphie blinked her lavender eyes in confusion when her sister didn't continue. "And what?"

"I don't know how he's going to react," the girl answered. "Especially when he finds out where I've been all this time..."

"He loves you, Nunnally," Euphie interrupted, stifling a small laugh. "To see you again after thinking you've been dead all this time will make him so happy. In fact, with how much you've recovered over the years, he's likely to think that your appearance is a complete miracle. If that weren't enough, it's your birthday today. There's no way he could possibly get angry with you on your birthday, especially under these circumstances."

Nunnally Vi Britannia rose shakily from the bed, her steps slow as she walked to the other side of the room without any trouble. Her eyes were bright with worry as she stared down at the plush beige carpet.

"And you know you want to see him," the older princess stated matter of factly. "So what are you hesitating for? Seems pretty silly to me. I know that if the situation were reversed and Cornelia didn't know I was alive...well at the very first chance, I'd go see her wherever she was regardless of how scary it was to do so.

Lelouch's younger sister gave a firm nod after a long moment of silence, her nerves still shaky but her mind made up. "Come on then, we don't want to be late."

* * *

A/N: And that ends the first chapter out of three. Definitely going to keep this a short story since it's based on a dream that I had last night, but if you like it, review it. Also, should you see any spelling or grammar errors, let me know so I can fix them. Thanks for reading. I hope you guys enjoyed this first little chapter. (Also, in this story, Nunnally is no longer blind or crippled for reasons I'll explain later.)


End file.
